


Meta Knight Probably Definitely Had A Fantastic Childhood I Promise

by CorvusCricket



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, This is a drabble I think, let me know if this needs any more tags, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCricket/pseuds/CorvusCricket
Summary: Hahaha who's ready for a Tragic Backstory™? I wasn't because I wrote this today hahaha.





	Meta Knight Probably Definitely Had A Fantastic Childhood I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY FRIENDS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+FRIENDS).



No one really wants a monster for a child.

That's why they were cautious, never holding him for too long, never feeding him quite enough, never giving him all the attention a child needs.

They loved him, of course, they were just too afraid to really show it. 

They still protected him, still defended him from the rest, the ones who wanted him gone...

...at least, they tried.

When wings started growing in, his fate was no longer in their hands.

It didn't take long for the townsfolk to decide the kid had to go, harboring a monster was not a risk anyone was willing to take.

\-----------------

Just before he was escorted out of the village, he caught a glimpse of his parents crying, regretful that they couldn't save their child.

He looked up at the armed guards walking by his side, one seemed focused only on the task at hand, like a robot programmed for a single task. The other occasionally looked down at the child, with remorse in their eyes, but continued to do what they were instructed.

The three stopped at the edge of a deep forest.

"Will... will I ever see my family again?" the young puffball whimpered, trying to hold back tears (and failing quite miserably).

The guard with an actual soul looked down at the ground and shuffled a bit, their companion took initiative and answered the child's question,

"If you're looking for a family, go find Nightmare. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take in another beast" she hissed.

Her partner seemed as if they were about to object, but instead opted to keep their mouth shut.

The guards turned around and headed back towards the village, leaving the kid behind.

Nightmare... he often overheard stories about him, cautionary tales, more like. He sounded dangerous, someone to avoid at all costs.

But if he would be willing to care for Meta...

...maybe it would be worth the risk...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's not.
> 
> Haha anyways it's night so I have no idea what I did lmao


End file.
